


Only Us

by Eshisakka



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midnight Conversations, Nightmares, Oneshot, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: It was a calm night for Connor and Evan to be spending in each other's arms. That is, if that calm hadn't been broken by a nightmare.(Set in the Universe of "No one should flicker out" by protectmichaelmell240. There's only one detail related to it tho, so I guess it wouldn't be too hard to understand even without context, but please read it either way, cause it's amazing)





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectmichaelmell240](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell240/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No one should flicker out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009546) by [protectmichaelmell240](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmichaelmell240/pseuds/protectmichaelmell240). 



> I had a nightmare similar to the one Evan has in this chapter, so that's why I did this. Cause I just HAVE to vent the strangest little things that happen in my life onto innocent characters. *self shaming shrug*
> 
> I really hope this is okay with you, protectmichaelmell240 (or whatever I should call you, i'm sorry), like I said in the summary, I dunno when this is placed, obviously a while after the most recent chapter you've posted, and I guess just soon enough that Eli is still on Evan's mind. I probably should have asked you before posting this, so again, sorry. Also, I am so sorry if this is OOC for your story, I was mostly just writing how I write them as a couple usually, I apologise. So yeah.

It was half past midnight. Evan, who was sleeping in Connor’s arms, was already asleep, his body raising and deflating slowly and repeatedly as he puffs out audible breaths. Connor listens to these breaths, how they hitch or one is skipped occasionally, making sure to pet the others hair gently whenever this happens. Evans body is warm, soft, close, and Connor feels more comfortable and calm than he has in a long, long while.

But he couldn’t sleep. Surely not until at least 1 am. If only his fucked up sleep schedule could be fixed with cuddling. So for now, he was just laying down on the mattress, under a heavy comforter with his boyfriend which he held in his arms, one extended so that he can mindlessly hold his phone in it, casually scrolling through tumblr. The situation seemed so…. domestic. It brought a small, but honest smile to Connor’s face.

But that smile fell when he sensed Evan's breath hitch again, more forcefully than the previous times, almost even sort of jumping in his limited space. Connor immideately let out a soft shush and ran his fingers through the smaller ones hair, being mindful not to pull on any knot of a sort. But his frown only deepened, eyes turning to concern when this loving action only made Evan breath more heavily, starting to also trash and move away from Connor’s hold. Confused and increasingly worried, he mindlessly let go of his phone and changed his position, now laying with hands supporting his body to look at the others face which he carefully tilted towards him, towards the light of the window, but it was received with a whimper and heavy arms shielding his face clumsily. Now beyond just worried, Connor backed away from Evan, and instead started to verbally guide Evan through this, resisting the urge to take his now trembling boyfriend in his arms and rock him gently while petting his hair to calm him. Physical contact would only make it worse right now.

He started quietly. Softly, he called out “Evan? Ev, it’s okay. It’s me, it’s Connor. No one can hurt you, this isn’t real. It’s just me.” He adjusted his position to sit more comfortably, elbows resting on the mattress, making the bed shift slightly. “It’s alright. You’re aright. It’s just me, Connor, and you, and you can get through this.” To be honest, Connor didn’t really have a clear grasp on what he was doing or saying, but Evan seemed to be calming somewhat, and that was really the only thing that mattered. “Yeah, that’s it. You’re doing wonderfully. Just take deep breaths, keep taking deep breaths. nothing can hurt you now.” With slightly trembling fingers, he couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion or something else, Connor tentatively and carefully took Evan’s hand in his like he had numerous times before, hoping to whatever God he didn’t believe that this wouldn’t disturb Evan further this time around. And, it didn’t, quite the opposite, the boy seemed to slightly relax at the familiar grasp, squeezing unconsciously and weakly back for a second. Connor smiled. “Yeah, that’s right. It’s just me, and I’m going to protect you. It was just a bad dream, a nightmare, you’ll wake up and it won’t be real anymore. You’ll be safe. You _are_ safe. You are alright. I promise.” Connor kept holding Evan’s hand.

Eventually, Connor stopped talking when Evan seemed to have mostly calmed down, opting to just quietly brush gentle circles with his thumb on the others hand. Minutes went by, and Evan started to move again. Connor already opened his mouth upon seeing this, ready to start comforting again “you’re alright, Ev, It’s just…” but he trailed off, cause instead of letting out more signs of distress or relaxing, Evan just… rose up. Rubbed his eyes with his hand. Then, he blinked a couple times, seeming to just grasp at his surroundings for half a minute before his eyes connected with Connor’s, and he smiled. “Hi” The other let out a sort of breathy laugh, maybe a sigh. “Hi” he replied just as quietly. Evan smiled wider, then moved closer, ignoring the way the bed creaked slightly to lie against thev taller teen’s chest. Connor immediately wrapped his arms around him, humming in calm satisfaction as he relaxed against his boyfriend. They stayed like that for a while. Neither could tell exactly for how long. Time seemed still at the moment.

When Evan spoke again, his voice was quiet and soft, breaking the silence gently. “it was a nightmare.” Connor snorted weakly. “Yeah.” The smaller boy turned his head faintly to look at the other, eyes almost shy, betraying his feelings. “S-sorry that you had to waste time on calming me. And thank you.” Connor sighed through his nose, eyes softening as he raised his hand to run his slightly warm fingers against the others soft hair, cheek. Evan leaned into the touch. “You have nothing to apologise for. It was a nightmare. Everybody gets those, and most people can’t control them. I’m just glad I could be there to help.” Evan relaxed further against him, closing his eyes. “Yeah. And you really did.”

And that’s how they sat. At 1 am, in each other’s warmth. Connor didn’t push for details, didn’t ask for any further explanation. He knew that if Evan wanted to tell him something, he would. He didn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable. And after a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Evan spoke up. “It was Eli.”

When Connor’s mind finally caught up to the sudden words, anger was already bristling inside him. And concern. He looked at Evan with a slightly parted mouth, as if there were any words on his behalf to say. And there were, many, many words. None appropriate for this moment, atmosphere, though. So Evan continued. “He was… h-he…” he curled up into himself slightly, lips pushed close in a tight expression. “E-Eli, he.. basically stalked me throughout the d-dream. Like, there were more things going on, but it seemed like they were only to- to set up the background, the e-environment. Cause E- h-he was there, and he was stalking me, and multiple times I opened up a door and he- he was inviting me, to- and at the end, I… I was sitting in a car, and he was circling it, he was t-traping me, and t-then he was i-in, a-a-and-“ Evan was trembling slightly, and Connor tightened his hold, petting Evan’s hair in comfort. “It’s okay, you don’t need to continue.” Evan, however, just shook his head at Connor’s quiet words and placed his hand over his, making the taller boy still his hand, and Evan moved it slightly to the side of his head so that he could lean into it. He smiled. “But you… y-you stopped him. I don’t remember how, but one moment h-he was there, Eli was there, and very close, and then… he was not. And instead, in his place, there was a voice, a soft, kind voice, and there was you, and-“ He took a deep breath, slightly tearful eyes crinkled from his wide smile as he looked up at Connor with such a loving expression Connor’s heart skipped a beat, or two. “You just- I love you so much, Connor.”

And he said those words with such serenity, such honesty, emotion, voice slightly wobbly, and breathy, and so, so soft and lovely, Connor couldn’t do anything else than rest his forehead on the other’s while staring back at him, feeling so vulnerable, yet so completely safe, and he didn’t think any other words in the world could he could say with such full certainty as these 5. “I love you too, Ev”

They were both grinning, tears threatening to fall, and then Evan kissed Connor, soft and light but sure, and Connor reciprocrated it, and when they parted they completely relaxed in each other’s hold, trusting and calm and safe, and before they knew it, they were once again laying beneath the now messed up comforter, and they never let go of each other, instead curling closer and closer, craving to just love, and to be loved, and, they did. They completely did. And nothing and noone in this world could interfere with that at the moment, because it was only them in the room, only them in the bed, and the only thing they could see when they opened their eyes was each other bathed in tonight’s moonlight, so it might have just been only them in the whole world. And, for them, that was perfect. And, eventually, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

It was calm for the rest of the night.


End file.
